majora's mask ch 1
by kortevilgirl
Summary: my story is about majora telling a story and he really gets to caught into it.
1. Chapter 1

Majora telling a story

Majora: "Hey guys, do you want to hear a story?"

Vio: "What kind?"

Majora: "How me and Fierce Deity (Oni) meet."

Blue: "No."

Majora: "Please!"

Nayru: "Ok."

Oni: "I'm not listening."

Majora: "Why?"

Oni: "Cause everything you say is a lie."

Majora: "Not ALL the time, maybe."

Farore: "Might as well listen to it, it will pass time."

Majora: "Exactly!"

Vio: "LIE! It seems like it passes time but it really is only taking a few minutes away from your day."

Din: "I want to leave."

Green: "Why? Is it because you have no cell phone service."

Din: "Shut up!"

Blue: "Nice Green!"*high-five green*

Red: "I got her phone!"

Din: "Give it back!*get up*

Red: "Vio catch!" *throw phone*

Vio: "Huh, ow!*rub head*

Blue: "Are you deaf!"

Vio: "no."*look at phone*

Green: "Then run!"

Din: "Got you!"*turn Vio upside down*

Vio: *Scream*

Oni: "DIN!"

Din: "Yes."

Oni: "Let go of him."

Din: *grab phone and drop Vio* "Ok."

Zelda: "GUYS!"

Blue: "What?"

Zelda: "Listen to the story!"

Majora: "Long time ago."

Green: "Do we have to start that far."

Majora: "Yes, Long time ago."

Blue: "We already heard this part."

Majora: "Long time ago."

Green: "I wish I said no to the story."

Majora: "Long time ago."

Red: "uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh."

Oni: "If you keep making noises he'll keep saying that line."

Din: "Ok."

Majora: "Long time ago, I mean long time ago."

Nayru: "Hurry up."

Majora: "Ok. Long time- just kidding.

The story

Majora: "Hey, sir."

Villager: "What do you want?"

Majora: "Do you know where the demon child is?"

Villager: "Yes."

Majora: "Where!"

Villager: "Out of town, heading to a place called Termina."

Majora: "Ok."

3 Days Later

Majora: "Hey you, do you know where I am?"

Oni: *turn around*

Majora: "ONI!"

Oni: "Who are you?"

Majora: "Majora."

Oni: "Why did you come to find me?"

Majora: "It's a long story."


	2. Majora's mask ch 2

Majoras mask ch.2

Later in the woods

Majora: "Are we there yet?"

Oni: "No."

Majora: "Are we there now?"

Oni: "No."

Majora: "What about now?"

Oni: "Now we are."

Majora: "A tree."

Oni: "I'm pretty sure you can find something to do to it."

Majora: "Oh."

Oni: "Well, I have to go."

Majora: "Were you going?"

Oni: "Home, but I'll come back tomorrow." *Leave*

Majora: "What should I do? I know I'll make it a tree house!"

Next day

Oni: "Majora!"

Majora: "Hi!"

Oni: *Look around* "What's this?"

Majora: "Do you like it?"

Oni: "It's awesome."

Majora: "I stayed up all night to make this."

Oni: "Cool, can I come in?"

Majora: "Yea."

Oni: "Were did you get all this wood?"

Majora: "We're in a forest were else did I get it."

Oni: "It's cool." *sit down*

Majora: *sit down* "Did you bring food?"

Oni: "Yea."

Majora: "Good I'm starving."

3 hours later

Oni: *Whisper* "Wake up."

Majora: *whisper* "Why?"

Oni: "Shhhh."

Majora: *whisper* "Ok."

Oni: "ok they're gone."

Majora: "Who were they?"

Oni: "They were looking for you, why?"

Majora: "They think I did a crime."

Oni: "I don't think so."

Majora: "Really!"

Oni: "Yea."

Majora: "Thank you!" *hug*

Oni: "Can't…. breathe."

Majora: *let go* "Sorry."

Oni: "It's getting late so I have to leave, bye." *leave*

Next morning

Oni: *sad* "Good morning."

Majora: "Why do you sound so sad?"

Oni: "My stepdad said to stop visiting you."

Majora: *sigh* "Ok."

Oni: "Bye." *leave*

Majora: "I guess I'll go for a walk."

10 minutes later

Villager: "There he is!"

Majora: "Guess it's into the forest."

Villager: "Throw the torches!"

Majora: "OW!"

Villager: "Trap him!"

Majora: "Leave me alone!"

Villager: "Why should we?"

Majora: "I didn't do the crime!"

Villager: "Prove it."

Majora: "I can't."

Villager: "Then go into the forest."

Majora: "If I do will you forget everything that happened?"

Villager: "Sure."

Majora: *go into woods*

Villager: *throw torches*

Majora: "You lied!" *Grab a tree branch on fire*

Villager: "Only the evil can walk in this forest!"

Majora: "Lies!" *throw tree branch* "How do you like it when your burning!"

Villager: *scream*

Majora: "That is what fire feels like!"

Villager: "You forgot me! And I'm telling the town what happened!"

Majora: "No!"

Villager: "See ya!"

Shadow: "Hello."

Majora: "Leave me alone."

Shadow: "Come on, follow me!" *walk*

Majora: "Fine." *Follow*

Shadow: "This is my house."

Majora: "It looks nice."

Shadow: "Do you want to see my mom?"

Majora: "Sure."

Shadow: "Can't, she's dead."

Majora: "I'm so sorry."

Shadow: "Don't be, no one likes parents anyways. I mean I bet you hate yours-"

Majora: "Mine burned when I was 3!" *storm off*

Shadow: "What did I say? You can't go that way."

Majora: "And why not?"

Shadow: "That's the most dangerous part of the forest."

Majora: "I'm still going because I'm pretty sure that I can do this if I killed an army of people."

Shadow: "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Majora: *Walk away*

In the dangerous part of the forest

Bokoblin: "Gr!"

Bokoblin 2: "Gr!"

Bokoblin 3: "Rawwwww!"

Majora: "Sorry guys."

Bokoblin 3: "Gr."

Bokoblin: "Gr!"

Majora: "I said I was sorry!"

Bokoblin: *knock him out*


End file.
